All That We Have Is Tonight
by LegitLoveStoryz
Summary: This was the only time we had together, and though we may have been torturing each other with these little rendezvous' everyday, we were both willing to take the pain if it meant staying in each other’s lives. NILEY. Twoshot.
1. Part One

_**This is my idea of the perfect Niley world...kinda like wishful thinking. So just so we're clear, this is obviously fiction and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. Kthnxbye :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**All That We Have Is Tonight.**

"All I want and more.  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not who I was before"

I looked into the audience dominated by loud teenage girls, wanting so badly to read their thoughts. Some of them took the song too literally, believing that since a certain blue-eyed beauty was out of the running, it was only obvious who the song was about, which got a chuckle out of me. No matter how often she assured the world she would never again involve herself with me, there was still hope out there that we would happen again. And then, there were those people who were positive that what me and 'my heart's desire had was far from over.  
They believed that this was my response to her. Over two years too late. And that, I would not even try to argue against. There were also those who were convinced that it was for my twenty-year-old? Camp Rock co-star and...What can you even say to that? If they only knew; maybe one day I'll end up telling them, or maybe the mystery makes it that much better. I don't know, all That matters is that she knows and the rest is left up to God.

"Tell me..." I don't know how I ended up on my knees almost fighting to finish the song. It scared the crap out of me how emotional I got singing it; every night I wondered if maybe I was being too obvious. It was ridiculous how hard it was for me to be aware of my surroundings and by the time I would realize it, it was too late. "...tell me you'll...Grabbing on to my white v-neck, almost as though my life depended on it. This is the part that killed me; I could vividly see her face in my head, taunting me, in way, with the new guy in her life. I took a much needed deep breath and, with so much difficulty, released my chocked up voice. "Staaay..." I was on the verge of tears; desperate for help, I turned to face Sonny, who was way more into the guitar in his arms than my pathetic problems.

Some water and a couple of minutes of sitting down helped beyond belief. Before long, I was back on my feet, giving the crowd their money's worth.

*******

She sat with her legs crossed, Indian style, directly across from me on top of my large dressing room table, that she had become so accustomed to over the past couple of days. Comfortable silence filled the room and even with my head rested back on the couch, I could feel her eyes on me. What I'd give to know what was going on in that pretty  
little head of hers.

With a slight smirk, I opened my eyes and looked at her and sure enough, her eyes were practically glued onto my face. We sat there taking in each others every little expression; this was the only time we had together, and though we may have been torturing each other with these little rendezvous' everyday, we were both willing to take the  
pain if it meant staying in each others lives.

"I love it by the way," she confessed fiddling with her thumbs; she looked down at them, "the song, I mean..."

"Thank you," I gave her a sincere smile. "That means a lot."

"I noticed you get really into it..." she looked up at me, her eyes full of wonder. My heart was beginning to speed up. I could see where this was headed. I couldn't keep it in any longer; she had the right to know.

"Yeah, it's...special to me"

"It's also very controversial." If I wasn't so freaked out, I would have found it amusing how interested she appeared to be with her fingers.

"So I've heard."

"Nick! You're killing me...will you just tell me? I can handle it." She ran her fingers through her long, chestnut brown locks in frustration.

"Come on Miley, you should know by now that you inspire most of my songs." With my head still faced down, I looked up at her through my eye lashes. My forehead creased as I waited in anticipation for her response.

Her face softened a bit and I'm pretty sure she let out a breath. Relief maybe? "And you know I never want to jump into conclusions," she said in a whisper.

"I miss you..." I blurted out in a low voice and suddenly, I felt a lot lighter, like so much weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "a lot..."

She let out a long sigh, rested her head back on the wall and stared hard at my face; I could almost hear the wheel turning in her head, as she analyzed my words.

I stood up from my place on the couch and slowly made my way toward her. I placed my hands on her knees and looked her in the eyes. "Who are we trying to fool Mi? Even our fans aren't buying this bull." I let out a short nervous laugh, unsure of how she would respond. This was definitely a giant leap I was taking knowing she had a guy waiting  
loyally back home.

"I know," she said looking up at the ceiling. "I hate how complicated  
this is."

"Come 'ere" I grabbed her by her upper, outer thigh, pulled her closer toward me, with her legs dangling off the dressing room table, and pulled her into a tight hug. "It doesn't have to be complicated if we really don't want it to be." I whispered softly into her ear and I could feel her body shiver a little.

"What are you saying?" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Why can't you see..." I sang into her ear as I slowly ran my fingers through her soft hair. "You belong with me." I kissed the skin below her earlobe. At this point, I had no conscious and I could care less because this was much better than reality.

"Liam thinks there's something going on between us..." She said a  
little out of breath.

"Liam is irrelevant." I whispered, my lips brushing her ear. "You said so yourself, you two are still trying to define your relationship status...let me make it easier for you."

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me seriously, "Don't say that, I care about him a lot."

"Do you love him?" I challenged.

"I...I mean yeah...I'm not...I don't know!" she exclaimed, letting her head fall on my shoulder.

I pulled her face away from my shoulder, placing my hands on either side of her face. "Do you love me?" I asked, my heart pounding against my chest and I was sure she could hear it.

"Yeah, of course I do; you know that." She said softly.

"Then Liam is clearly not relevant Mi."

Considering how close our faces were to each other, it was obviously getting hard for me to control myself. And apparently she wasn't doing any better since her eyes kept going back and forth between my eyes and lips, lingering on my lips a little longer.

"Nick..." she whispered, her voice coming out low and raspy as she shut her eyes and the desperate yet blissful look her face portrayed nearly sent me off the edge; it also didn't help that the room temperature was gradually increasing.

"Oh Mi..." I decreased the space between our faces, causing our lips to connect in the softest, slowest, and sweetest of kisses. I wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible and in that moment, all else seemed to stop, it was as though we truly did stop the world, examining every single familiar bit of each other's body. Her plum lips fit perfectly with mine, as she tried desperately to examine and study every square inch of mine and not wanting miss a single area. Her fingers traveled up to the back of my head and gently tugged some of the mess of curls that lay there.

I reached my hand up to the area beneath and to the side of her chin and, still moving relatively slowly, increased the pressure of my lips against hers a bit. She let out a small sigh, as her tongue came in contact with my lower lip and I gladly obliged to her request, letting our tongues collide and begin an intense battle for dominance.

I tilted my head sideways to get better access, grabbed a handful of her long, silky hair and another sigh escaped her mouth, which made it that much harder for me to contain myself. So...damn...HOT.

When breathing became an issue, we both pulled away and I rested my forehead against hers hypnotized by her big, round, pools of blue. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the glazed look in her eyes. I softly pressed my lips to hers once more for a couple of seconds. "I love you...so much Miles." I said after pulling away.

"Well, I hate you" she smacked my chest, and it felt like my heart dropped all the way down to my feet.

"You don't mean that."

"I hate you for making me feel like a lovesick puppy," she corrected, the corners of her mouth curving upward into a smile as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and rested her head in its crook.

As the butterflies made their ways back to their respective locations in my stomach, I grabbed her by her thighs, once again, this time picking her up off the table and heading over to the leather couch and, working together, we positioned ourselves so that I was laying on my back and her stressed out on top of me.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, baby?" I responded, stroking her hair.

"Do you think things will ever go back to how they were back in 2007?"  
She mumbled softly into my chest.

"Honestly, no." I said and I'm pretty sure I felt her cringe as she took in my words. "But we don't want them to be like that; we want to make new memories." I quickly added and her body relaxed once more.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll see?" I looked up at the only thing that could possibly cause stress for the both of us. "Five minutes..."

She groaned, burying her face in my chest and tightening her arms around my torso. "I REALLY hate this."

I pressed my lips on top of her head taking in the wonderful smell of her lavender scented shampoo. "I love you, just keep that in your mind until next time we see each other, and you'll be fine.

She lifted her head up and placed her lips firmly on mine and it hit me; this was MILEY I was kissing, the girl I've been in love with since I first laid my eyes on her. And here she was giving me another chance; giving me her response to my request. She was going to stay. With me. Not Justin, not Liam, no, me. Why she decided to stay was beyond my understanding, but that was irrelevant at the moment; all I knew was that she was there lying in my arms, just like it should be.

*******

**The irony of this story? I started writing it the night we found out Nelena was back on. Huh, weird. Any who...let me know whatcha think. :)**


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed last time, it means a lot. So here's part two, I hope you enjoy it! :))**

**P.S. It's rated M for a reasooon!**

**P.P.S. Sorry if there are grammar errors! I fail at editing.**

**All That We Have Is Tonight: Part two**

Three weeks. Six days. One song. That's how long it took for her to toss her self respect out the window and crawl back to her so-called enemy whom she had publicly bashed for about a year or so; unknowingly, she was the epitome of a walking contradiction.

Two weeks. Six days. Six hours. Twenty-four minutes. That's how long it took for him to throw my heart out the window, break yet another promise, break my heart all over again, look like the biggest ass in the world...and yet I continued to love him with everything in me.

And yet there I was once again, digging my own grave; could anyone really consider me the victim when I clearly contributed to the crime? Even if I couldn't control my feelings and emotions, would that excuse the fact that I was there with him, in that all too familiar bedroom, and with no reliable witnesses within at least a five mile range?

"I honestly don't know how you convinced me to come here, or what could have possibly made me agree, but the more I think about it the more I feel like a dumbass for being here." I said, rising from my position on the foot of his king-sized-way-too-comfortable-and-tempting-for-our-current-status bed and grabbing my white, medium-sized Gucci handbag that sat next to me as I headed for the door.

"No, no, no." He hurried to me and grabbed my arm. "Please don't leave."

I yanked my arm out of his grip, not even bothering with a response.

"Please Miley," he pleaded, this time using both his hands to grab me by the waist and the butterflies I got only  
made me fuse even more. "Let's talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." I tried to twist out of his grasp but failed miserably.

"Then why are you here? Why did you agree to come?"

"Clearly I wasn't thinking straight because now I feel like an idiot."

"Why are you acting like this? What did I do?" He asked and I wondered if he _wanted _me to leave.

Grunting, I rolled my eyes and, with as much strength as I could muster, I managed to push him, this time charging even faster for the door.

Being the faster one between the two of us, he reached the door before I did and stood in front of it, stopping me from exiting.

"Let me out Nick, I don't have time for this."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nick, get the hell away from that door or I'll scream." I threatened, crossing my arms over my chest.

He raised an eyebrow, trying to stop the stupid little smirk his lips were forming. "Do it; who's gonna hear you? No one's here."

Without thinking twice, I started to repeatedly smack him in his chest as hard as I could just as a way to release some of the anger that was gradually building up inside of me. "Let me go Nick. Now."

"Are you done now?" He asked as I let my purse drop on the carpeted floor then followed it down. I couldn't believe how much energy this boy drained out of me. I dropped my head, looking down at my sprawled out legs in front of me as my long wavy hair fell forward personifying a curtain for my face. "Why do you do this to me Nick?" I asked my voice barely audible.

I felt him sit down in front of me and grab both of my legs, placing them on either side of his hips. He pulled me closer to him so that I was sitting in between his legs. I looked up at him reminiscing on how he would always do that whenever I was upset, knowing exactly what to say, how to hold me, the right moments to kiss me, and I'd always feel better afterwards, always. My head dropped again as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

Placing his hands on my cheeks, he lifted my face up so that I was looking at him and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. "I love you." He said softly and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. What was this boy doing to me?

"No you don't." I said in a matter-of-factly way, daring him to prove me wrong.

"Here," he said, holding out his palm for me to take. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" I placed my hand in his palm with a confused expression on my face.

He took my hand and placed it on his heart, which was beating abnormally fast; faster than mine, and I didn't think that was possible. I looked up at him and our eyes locked; my insecurities automatically vanished in that moment. If it really was true that the heart never lied, did that mean that he really did love me? Was I reading into it more than I should? I had no solid answers for the millions of questions swarming around in my head, all I knew was that I just wanted time to freeze and just let me stay in that perfect moment for as long as I pleased. "Are you gonna tell me that's not someone who's crazy about you?" He asked, his voice bringing me back to reality.

"Selena..." That was all I needed to say and suddenly I could see everything piecing together in his head.

"Is that what this is all about? Mi, Selena's just...Selena; a friend, you know that!"

"I thought I did, until you decided to ditch me for her and completely cut all sorts of communication with me for-"

"Shh," he interrupted me, his index finger on my lips. "I. Love. You. So, so, _so much _Smiley, I don't know how else to tell you." He looked a bit torn as he confessed these feelings and that alone broke my heart into tiny, microscopic little pieces. I WANTED to believe him, but...

"Do you remember that night in my dressing room?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

"I meant absolutely everything I said, every single thing."

"I want to believe you Nicky, it's just...I don't know anymore."

He sighed and brought his forehead to mine, resting it there. "We were so good together Mi, what happened to that?" As he talked, his lips slightly brushed against mine, which was enough to drive me completely insane. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his sweet lips on mine once again and I let a little whimper escape my lips as he pulled me even closer into his lap.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to meet his that were dark filled with so much desire and lust? There was no way I could hold back any longer, this was inevitable. I took my hand to the back of his neck, pulled his face a little more closer to mine, and softly pressed my lips on his.

He circled his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to his body, if that was even possible. He pressed his lips harder on mine and soon I could feel his tongue against my lower lip wanting entrance. I gladly accepted and in no time he was working his magic in my mouth just like old times. This was definitely a lot more heated and passionate than last time in his dressing room, I could already see where this was headed; there was no doubt in my mind that he was trying to prove his point, and I have to say, he wasn't doing so bad.

In no time, my hands found their way underneath his blue plaid shirt, massaging the toned abs that were _a lot_ more toned than I remembered. I felt his lips work their way over to my neck and I threw my head back, another whimper escaping my lips as his teeth softly bit the sensitive skin. I heard a moan come from his own lips and I realized my hands had unknowingly made their way down to pants' waistband and my fingers were grazing the skin underneath. Feeling empowered suddenly, I let my hand slide all the way down and left it there. I could hear his breathing increase in speed so I unexpectedly grabbed his member that was bulging from under his pants.

"Miley..." he groaned even louder as I grabbed it again, this time a little harder and longer."Mmh..." he breathed into my ear and bit the lobe.

"Bed." I commanded and without a second thought, he lifted me up, lay me down on his bed and climbed on top of me with his knees on either side of me and explored my body with his lips, starting at my lips and making his way down.

"I love you." I managed to say and I could feel the smile forming on his lips, satisfied that his point had indeed been proven.

"I love you too baby, do you believe me now?" he asked, trailing kisses down my neck, in between my breasts, down my stomach.

I nodded my head very much aware that he couldn't see it; I couldn't get my mouth to form a simple answer however as my heartbeat accelerated. "Do you?" He slowly slid my shirt past my arms, letting it land somewhere on the floor. He continued kissing down my stomach and past my belly button. "Ye..." I tried, but a moan escaped instead. He had successfully managed to pull my shorts off, was now tugging at the waistband of my panties and somehow had made it back up to my neck again.

"What was that? I didn't quite get that." he whispered as he slowly slid his hand in my panties and began massaging my most sensitive area. I took hold of the comforter on his bed with both hands and held on as though holding on for dear life. "Yes I...I believe...you." By now my heart was beating so fast I was almost positive it would explode at any minute.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear and I felt the tip of his finger ready to enter. I held on to the comforter a bit tighter and whimpered in pleasure. "Are you sure you believe me?" Then, in one swift movement, he pushed his finger all the way in and I threw my head back, screaming in pleasure. "YES!" I spread my legs wider, giving him better access as he slid his finger in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Yes what?" He then added a second finger and started moving at a faster pace, but still too slow for my preference. "Nick...faster!" I moaned.

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?" He questioned, and I could feel him decrease the speed even more than before and I was going insane. "Y-yes, I know you love...me!" I yelped because before I knew it, he was going even faster than I had anticipated. "Oh Nick!" I screamed in his ear, which got him to add another finger and that pushed me of the edge as I let out an earth shattering cry of pleasure. "OH MY GOD, OH NICKY!" I spread my legs even wider apart as he went faster and faster and it felt amazing to the point where I never wanted him to stop. Ever.

I reached up, quickly pulled his pants down and he kicked them off, not caring where they landed; I did the same for his briefs. There were no more shields so I quickly grabbed his length causing his lips to quickly part as he sucked in a massive amount of air. I smirked at response and started sliding my hand up and down the huge member.

"Mile." He grunted; he had no idea how turned I was at the moment. I gave his manhood a little squeeze just to see what kind of reaction I would get from him. He did not disappoint at all. "Mmh!" He released his fingers from inside of me, moaned loudly and bit my earlobe, which I guessed was an attempt to stop himself from screaming.

Somehow I found the strength to flip us so that I was now on top and without wasting time, I made a trail of kisses down his torso. I slowly made my way down his happy trail and lingered there for a little while. He let out a groan that sounded like a mixture of impatience and pleasure. I kissed around his sensitive area and felt his hand grab some hair at the back of my head urging me to proceed. I let my tongue softly graze the soft skin before fully circling my mouth around it. I felt a tug on the hand full of hair he was holding as another loud groan, this one longer, escaped his lips. I let my tongue massage the skin as the vibration coming from the back of my throat, due to my moan, reached the tip of his member. This time he let out a semi-scream that I was sure would echo in my head for months. I was satisfied.

I yelped as he flipped me over and I was back on the bottom. "Hi." I smiled up at him. He smirked and started attacking my lips with rough kisses filled with a nice balance of love and desire. I couldn't remember us taking the rest of our clothing off but by that time we were completely nude and were under the covers ready to burst with the need and want we felt for one another.

"I. Love. You." He said in between kisses. "Don't. You. _Ever_. Forget. That. Okay?"

I nodded my head as he sucked on my neck and took my lips to his ear. "Make love to me Nick."

He stopped what he was doing, and it was almost as if he was caught off guard. "Say that again." He commanded in such an irresistibly sexy voice I just couldn't say no.

"I want you to make love to me." I repeated, trying to make my voice as low and seductive as possible, which in my opinion was a total fail but he didn't seem to mind.

"One more time." He said as he slid his hand down my stomach and to my core.

"Make love to me damn it!" And with that, he climbed on top of me, straddling me, and searched my eyes for any signs of doubt. When he couldn't find any, he spread my legs apart and soon enough he entered my core, earning a loud gasp from me. He started to slowly go in and out, the speed gradually increasing.

"Mmh...Nick, I love you so much." I couldn't believe how amazing he had gotten since the summer! I couldn't help but to listen to the little voice in the back of my head telling me maybe I should be worried. Was I really the only girl he'd ever slept with? Had he gotten a little more practice along the way? Was it possible that such a perfect guy wanted me and only me? Maybe-

"OH GOD! Miles..." he cried out of breath now going incredibly fast. My walls were beginning to tighten around him and I started to grind up on him. "When did you...get so damn...GOOD?!"

"Nicky...I'm almost...UGH BABY!" I didn't know how he knew how to hit all the right places all of a sudden. I reached my hands up to his hips, pulling him closer into me, grinding faster and becoming more in synch with his body.

I was getting closer to my climax and I could tell he was too judging by the way his hands were gripping harder and harder to my sides. "Mmh...Almost-" then I let out another ear-splitting scream and he groaned as we reached it together. And wave after wave of pleasure, it was like ecstasy as all else was forgotten about and it was as though we were the only ones left on the planet. I couldn't believe I had ever doubted him, he had just proved that he was as crazy about me as I was about him. "I love you." I breathed out.

"I love you more." He said, showering my face with kisses.

"We're not gonna go there right now." I grinned. He looked at me for a while with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "You're so beautiful, you know that right?"

"Shut up." I giggled and I could imagine how insane I looked at that moment. "I have sex hair."

"I love your sex hair," he whispered, "it makes you look...sexier." He smirked. "And in your case, that's pretty damn sexy."

"Stop it, you're making me blush." I covered my face with my hands.

"I just speak the truth...but in all seriousness, you really are beautiful Miley, inside and out, and I know I say this all the time but I love you and don't ever forget that."

"I love you too and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's okay, just remember, I love YOU, and only you, not Selena, Jordan or Courtney. It's always been you Miley, and nothing and no one will ever change that, got it?"

I nodded my head and he pressed his lips against mine. I wasn't completely sure things wouldn't change, or that he wouldn't end up falling for another girl and loving her more than he ever loved me, but for the moment, what he was giving me was more than enough.

Four years. Six months. Ten days. That's how long it's been and I'm still madly in love with my very first real boyfriend. Now if that's not destiny then I obviously don't know the meaning behind my own name.

**Totally wrote this in my English class while I was supposed to be reading ;) Make sure you review and tell me what you think! Did you like it?Hate it? Was it too much for you? Not enough? Would you have prefered Naylena? ;) Whateverrrr, just let me know! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
